Twisted Sisters
by Motor City Mistress
Summary: Dedicated to my three favorite girls, Madame Morrison, jamie-Skellington, and PandorasBox88 of FAC. This is just about our four characters and some fun they have together. Contains RavenOC MattOC RhinoOC and ShannonOC
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Twisted Sisters**

**CHARACTERS: Ariella Chapman, Bree Hardy, Pandora Chapman, Caria Moore, miscellaneous others**

**PAIRINGS: Implied Raven/OC (Ariella), implied Matt Hardy/OC (Bree), implied Rhino/OC (Pandora), implied Shannon Moore/OC (Caria)**

**NOTES: Okay, so I was hanging out with the girls and we were talking about how we don't seem to have any stories with all the girls. So…yes.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Ariella Chapman. Jamie-Skellington owns Bree Hardy. Madame Morrison owns Caria Moore. PandorasBox88 of FAC owns Pandora Chapman. I don't own anyone else.**

* * *

It was eleven o'clock. Four women were sprawled over random surfaces of the living room. The orangey-haired one threw her tiger-striped pillow at the green haired one. "Pandy! Catch!" Ariella cried.

Pandora, unsuspecting, cried out and covered her head with her arms. "Damn it, Arri! You! Are! Gay!" She tossed the pillow back.

Caria glanced over at the two sisters. "Should we stop them?" She whispered out of the corner of her mouth to the fourth and final woman in the room.

Bree brushed a strand of blue hair from her eyes. "I…don't think so." She took a handful of popcorn and stuffed it in her mouth. "I'm slightly scared that Pandora'll punch me. And I'm not so sure about Arri either."

At that point, Bree felt the couch dip. "Hello, sissy!" Ariella grinned.

"Hi…" Bree quirked a brow. "You want something?"

Ariella shrugged. "Not really. Pandy and me got bored."

Caria giggled. "Yeah, that tends to happen to you two."

Pandora yawned. "Someone amuse me before I start playing video games again."

Bree sighed. "Let's watch a movie."

Pandora groaned boredly. "But I've _seen_ every movie we own! Can we do something else?"

"We can go to Blockbuster and get something…" Ariella shrugged. "Want to?"

The other three women glanced at each other. "Sure."

* * *

In Blockbuster, the women split up to find movies. They reconvened at the register. "So, what did you get?" Caria asked to no one in particular.

Ariella held up a case. It had a large, rather fake-looking snake on the front cover. "I wanna watch Boa! I love creature features!"

Pandora quirked a brow at her older sister. "Boa? Is that some sort of stab at me?" She referred to her ring name, Cobra.

"Um…no." Ariella grinned. "What did you get?"

Pandora shrugged. "I just grabbed Spiderman."

"Well, I got The Hitcher II." Caria tilted her shoulder. "What about you Bree?"

Bree, struggling not to laugh, held up a brightly-colored DVD case. "I…want…Enchanted!" She let loose a stream of giggles.

The other three exchanged a glance before sharing in the laughter. "You know what? Let's just get that one." Caria smiled, setting her DVD down. "Right guys?"

Ariella and Pandora, with tears in their eyes, set down their own discs and followed Bree out.

* * *

Later that night, after they wound down, Bree sighed. "Well, now I'm bored…"

Pandora giggled quietly. "I know what we should do…Let's play Truth or Dare!"

Ariella thought about that for a moment. "How about Dare, Double Dare, or Fire?"

Caria raised an eyebrow. "How does that work?"

Ariella shrugged. "Well, if you choose Dare, only you have to do the dare. With Double Dare, you and your darer have to do the dare, and with Fire, everyone has to do it. Because I hate it when people choose Truth."

"Sounds…scary." Caria grinned. "I love it!"

"Okay…" Ariella smirked wickedly. "Only question is…who goes first?"

* * *

**And that's all for Chapter One. Hope this entertains. Yes, the men WILL be making appearances in the next chapter, you just have to wait!**


	2. Chapter 2

Pandora's eyes, brown tonight as she wasn't wearing her contacts, flicked from side to side

**TITLE: Twisted Sisters**

**CHARACTERS: Ariella Chapman, Bree Hardy, Pandora Chapman, Caria Moore, miscellaneous others**

**PAIRINGS: Implied Raven/OC (Ariella), implied Matt Hardy/OC (Bree), implied Rhino/OC (Pandora), implied Shannon Moore/OC (Caria)**

**NOTES: Okay, so I was hanging out with the girls and we were talking about how we don't seem to have any stories with all the girls. So…yes.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Ariella Chapman. Jamie-Skellington owns Bree Hardy. Madame Morrison owns Caria Moore. PandorasBox88 of FAC owns Pandora Chapman. I don't own anyone else**

Pandora's eyes, brown tonight as she wasn't wearing her contacts, flicked from side to side. "Hey, Arri, how about we invite the boys to our little party before Dare, Double Dare, Fire? You know that's Scott's favorite game."

"True…" Ariella nodded. "Very true…" She pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number. "Hey, Ravey, where are you guys?" She paused. "On your way? How long?" Ariella nodded to her self. "Okay, see you in a minute." She snapped the phone shut and smiled at her sisters. "They'll be here in a minute."

Bree shifted, her feet up on the headrest of the couch and her head hanging off of the cushion. "Really? Where were they?"

Ariella shrugged. "Ravey said they went out to get a couple cases of beer."

Pandora sat up straight. "Terry doesn't drink! He's not allowed to drink."

Ariella put a hand on her sister's shoulder. "Whoa, calm down, firecracker. Terry just got dragged along for the ride. He's not gonna drink. Ravey can't drink either."

Caria smiled. "Yeah, only Matt and Shannon drink. And they don't drink much either."

At that point, they heard the door open. "Pandy! We're home!" Came the unmistakable yell of the man known as Rhino.

"Terry!" Pandora called back. "We're in the living room!"

The men headed into the room, smiles on their faces. Matt went to the couch and immediately drew Bree up into a sitting position, wrapping an arm around her.

Shannon pulled Caria into his lap. "Hey, girly. You been having fun?"

Caria tilted her head back and lightly kissed her husband's chin. "Yeah. We were actually waiting for you guys."

Ariella smirked and turned to look at Raven, who had just walked through the entryway into the living room. "Yeah, Ravey. We've been waiting for you…"

Raven flinched, fumbling his glass of water. He steadied his hand and fixed his glasses. "Uh…should I be scared?"

Ariella's smirk widened. "Aww, Ravey, don't be scared." She gently gripped the collar of his button down navy shirt and pulled him closer. She kissed him gently on the mouth before pulling away. "We're gonna play your favorite game."

Raven raised a pierced brow, a satisfied smile crossing his face. "Dare, Double Dare, Fire?"

Ariella grinned. "You know it."

Terry, who had his head in Pandora's lap, sat up suddenly. The youngest sister yanked her hand back from stroking his hair in surprise. "Wait, what?! No way, Arri, last time we played that I wound up in my boxers in the snow!"

Pandora giggled in reminiscence, a small twinkle entering her brown eyes. "That was a fun game. But it's not winter anymore." She reminded, guiding his head back into her lap. "Forget about it."

Terry nodded with a small sigh. "Okay, Arri wins. I'm in."

Shannon looked between Matt and Caria, confused. "Wait, guys, I don't get it. What's Dare, Double Dare, Fire?"

Raven raised an eyebrow, disbelieving. "He's never heard of Dare, Double Dare, Fire?"

Ariella shrugged. "Caria hadn't either. Shanny, it's pretty much you choose Dare, Double Dare, or Fire. Dare means only you have to do the Dare, Double Dare means you and the darer have to do it, and Fire means everyone playing the game has to do it. It's more fun than Truth or Dare because you can't just answer a question and get out of it."

Shannon blinked bright green eyes. "That sounds a little…scary."

Raven nodded. "You'll understand how bad it is in a little while, son."


End file.
